


FrostPudding 4

by SebastianAD



Series: Frost Pudding [4]
Category: Loki - Fandom, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom, Tomki - Fandom, frostpudding - Fandom
Genre: First time anal, M/M, Rimming, Shower Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 10:16:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7797895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SebastianAD/pseuds/SebastianAD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki makes Tom wait then shows up to get his payment. First time anal shower sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	FrostPudding 4

It had been almost two weeks since Tom had seen his Norse God. The first few nights were the hardest. He knew that Loki had never promised him a steady relationship. Actually quite the opposite. He had said several times that he wouldn’t be held down and Tom had no reason to think he could. Except that he did. He was trying hard to adjust but it was hard for him. He didn’t give his body or his heart easily but it seemed the trickster had taken both. So he squared his shoulders and got back to living his life. Or at least tried to.  
On the surface his life didn’t actually change. He went back to his normal routine of working out in the mornings, working during the day, and hanging out with the cast in the evenings. He stopped distancing himself from his coworkers and accepted their offers of meals and fun. He gave his whole attention to his work again but always kept his eyes open. Searching.  
The only exception to his routine was when he got back to his hotel. Instead of just logging online, reading, or playing his guitar, he talked out loud. He walked in, shut and locked his door, and looked around. When he found his room empty, again, he would talk out loud. He would address the empty room as if Loki was sitting in the armchair and talk endlessly while he was getting ready for bed. He would still go online, and practice, or read his script, but now he did it all while talking to Loki.  
He would face the empty chair and talk for hours about anything and everything. He would even face his phone towards the empty place and show his absent lover photos from the set or interesting things he found. He would talk of his childhood while he showered, about his days running with the theater while lounging in the bed. And when he got sleepy he would talk about Loki. He would lay in bed, and tell him all the head canons he had come up with. He would also ask a million unanswered questions. But every night was the same. He would wish the god a good night and fall asleep alone.  
The first few nights he had pleaded with his wayward beau. Twice he had cried and thrown a tantrum but after he had calmed down he just talked some more. He whispered sensual pillow talk trying to entice Loki to show himself. He would create fictional scenarios between them and hope Loki took the bait. Some nights he fell asleep talking and some nights he would lie awake, thinking.  
He never even suspected that Loki was indeed in the room with him. The first few nights he had watched Tom fuss and fume from the doorway, in full armor. After the human had calmed down he had reclined on the bed in his silk dressing gown. When he saw that Tom’s gaze always returned to the empty chair he decided to occupy that space. He lounged in the chair, every inch the King he was meant to be, but still hidden from view.  
He listened to Tom’s endless, excited chatter with an indulgent smile. He almost appeared several times and once, while listening to Tom play him a ballad on his guitar, had to leave prematurely. He wasn’t ready to admit to himself that he wanted his human. He may even need him.  
So every night for almost a week Loki watched as Tom talked. He held out until his desire overcame his reason. Once Tom had fallen asleep Loki came to him in a dream. He held him and stroked him and whispered how much he wanted him. He undressed himself and laid down next to the sleeping Englishman. Loki watched as his magic took effect, Tom stayed asleep but he started moving. He started to run his hands along his own body, doing to himself what Loki was doing to him in his dream. He played with his own nipples and ran his hands down his neck and chest. Then his hands went lower and he started to stroke his own hard cock. Loki watched him closely and then mirrored his actions onto his own body.  
As Tom started writhing and panting, Loki was right there with him. As Tom arched back and spilled across his own belly, Loki was next to him silently fisting his own aching cock. When it was Loki’s name that was filthily moaned out of that innocent human mouth it tipped the god over into his own release. He painted his own semen across the sleeping man’s dirty stomach and threw himself back with a groan. He waited until their breathing calmed then used his magic to clean the mess. He gently took the still sleeping man into his arms and whispered endearments into his curly hair. Then he fell asleep wrapped around his lover.  
From that night forth Loki would wait until Tom fell asleep then join him on the bed. He didn’t need much sleep, just restful peace. And he found that in the arms of a mortal man. Even if he wouldn’t admit it.  
A week later Tom came home like usual. He shut and locked the door and looked across the suite. His bright smile faltered for a moment at the empty room. Then he made himself smile again and crossed the room to start his night. He emptied his pockets and undressed, getting ready for his shower.  
“Good evening Loki! I miss you! I hope you had a good day. Mine was really good. Dinner was brilliant, Chicken and spinach with cream puffs for pudding. And I was working on the water for most of the day. We did a really cool scene with on a boat. I was, well, my character was supposed to go flying out the back but the stunt guys won’t let me actually do that part. I really hate that! I could do that scene. It’s not hard, well, it’s sort of dangerous but they shut me down.”  
He stretched and smiled back towards the empty chair. He was completely naked except for his emerald ring and unmindful of his nudity. He had an easy grace from being comfortable in his own skin. He walked to the fridge and drank down an entire water bottle. He absently scratched his neck and addressed the empty room again.  
“I bet if I was really you they would let me do the stunt myself. Nobody would fuck around with you. You’re a badass!”  
“Well thank you Tom, but I do believe you are forgetting my little vacation in the dungeons.”  
“Oh, yeah, but that was different. That was…Loki!”  
Loki stood as Tom crossed the room in three big strides and threw himself into Loki’s waiting arms. Loki chuckled and simply held the shaking man as Tom started talking even quicker into his neck.  
“I waited for you Loki. Really nicely, for the most part. I was so worried that you wouldn’t come back. But you said you would and here you are and…”  
“Calm yourself Tom.”  
“You came back to me.”  
“Did you doubt my word?”  
“No but what’s the passage of time to a god?”  
“Quite right Tom. You have done well. I am pleased with you. Tell me, are you always this eager with your lovers?”  
“Only you Loki. I’ve never needed anyone like I need you.”  
“Excellent answer. Now go finish your shower.”  
“But couldn’t you, um, just use magic?”  
“I could, but that would deny me the pleasure of watching you soap yourself.”  
“Oh.”  
Loki gave him a little push and smirked at the flush creeping up his lover’s chest. For someone who sold his image he was actually uncommonly shy in front of the god.  
Tom reluctantly turned and walked towards the bathroom. His once confident stride was now awkward since he knew Loki was watching. He tried to think sexy but that only made it worse and he could feel his blush deepening. By the time he had turned on the water his blush was to his hairline and he was covering his face. He sat down on the tub’s edge and took a deep breath. When he looked up he was eye level with an incredibly naked and proudly erect cock.  
He squeaked and jumped backwards only to fall into the tub with a muffled thud.  
“I do believe the lights are on this time lover.”  
Tom was sprawled, legs out of the tub, and giggling. He sat up, rubbing his bruised elbow and grinned up at the smirking god.  
“You scared me on purpose.”  
“Does my Asgardian form scare you as well?”  
“Of course not you ass. Your Jotun one didn’t either. Popping up before my face is a different matter! You could put someone’s eye out with that thing. My eye!”  
“I’d much rather shut your mouth with it.”  
“Oh.”  
Tom scrambled to his feet and turned on the showers nozzle. He looked up into the refreshing spray and only jumped a little when Loki came up behind him. He wrapped him in his strong arms and Tom leaned back against him with a sigh.  
“Can you tell me about yourself Loki? About Asgard and Jotunheim and your family and…”  
“Later Tom, right now I have something else to give you.”  
Loki held him tightly and Tom could feel his chilly engorged cock trapped between their bodies. Loki started to stroke his chest while the other hand slid down and firmly grasped his hip. Tom moaned when his personal god started to lick and bite on his earlobe. Then trailed his wicked tongue down to his neck.  
He groaned and trembled as Loki bit into his collarbone and nipped his way across his back. Tom reached out and held the damp tiles in front of him as Loki gently placed his foot between Tom’s ankles. He tensed a little when Loki gently kicked his feet wider apart.  
Loki slid his hands down and trailed his cold fingers across his back and then lower and cupped his ass.  
Tom jumped again and Loki slowed his wandering hands.  
“Tsk tsk lover. Don’t you trust me?”  
Tom forced himself to relax and pressed back into Loki’s hands. He took a deep breath and spread his feel a little wider. Then he threw his head back and pressed the corner of his mouth against Loki’s face.  
“I trust you Loki.”  
“You have no idea how that pleases me Tom. Stand up straight and lean forward a little bit. I have to taste you.”  
Tom frowned in confusion but did as Loki told him. His question died on his lips as he felt the God drop to his knees and spread his cheeks. The only noise he could make was a low moaning as Loki started everywhere at once and licked, nipped and outright bit the other man.  
Tom started panting and grabbed for the tiled wall as Loki ran his cold tongue up and down his cleft and finally swirled it around his pucker. Loki leaned back to laugh as Tom tried to pull away and push back at the same time.  
Then Loki took a firmer grip and pressed his face back into that warm heat. He pressed his tongue against the tightened muscle and enjoyed the broken sounds his Englishman was making. His long hair was falling wetly against his face but he kept his focus on the quivering mess of humanity before him. Tom was panting and moaning as Loki relentlessly fucked him open with his tongue. His hands were almost pawing at the tiles before him and it only took a few moments for him to brace himself on the times, raise one foot onto the rim of the tub and push backwards. Seeking more.  
Loki released his grip, since tom had obligingly spread himself nicely. He kept up his assault with his tongue and gently ran one hand over tom’s hip. In a soothing gesture.  
He took one long, elegant finger and replaced his tongue with it. Tom started trembling as Loki pushed his finger into that tight furnace. He eased it back and forth and curled it to search for his prostate. He knew when he found it because Tom keened, pushed back and went to his tip toes all at once.  
Loki chucked again and stroked the hidden g-spot as Tom writhed on his finger. He released Tom’s hip to stroke his own painful erection but quickly replaced his hand back on his lover. Selfishness would never do. This mortal deserved all of his attentions.  
He was eager to pound into this graceful mortal but unlike his false brother he knew when to use subtlety. He could bury himself balls deep and take Tom furiously, like Thor would have. Then he could simply heal the broken human when he was sated. But that would only work once and he wasn’t done with his tasty dish yet. He knew the way to get them begging and coming back for more lay in compassion. He was not altruistic by nature but had trained himself to think of his lovers first. Take care of them and they would beg to be used, endlessly.  
So he added a second finger and slowly worked the trembling man open. Tom hung his head, overwhelmed by the sensation of being filled. He knew Loki was preparing him and he had a million questions but his normally overdrive brain was malfunctioning. All he could think of was Loki’s cold fingers, pressing into him and that wonderful tongue. He tried to say something but other than panting the only noise he could make was a broken moan that sounded a bit like Loki’s name and a bit like a prayer.  
Loki was working in a third finger when his patience broke. He used his magic to fill his hand with oily lotion and then did something he never considered before. He used his magic to change his own body, specifically his cock. For this one special human he transformed himself from Tom’s own endowed measurements to something more average. It didn’t matter to Loki anyway. He had borrowed so many forms throughout the centuries they barely remembered his true form anymore. And before Tom learned of his slight deception he would be comfortable enough to take all of it, maybe even more. Perhaps even Thor himself.  
Loki shook the water out of his eyes and stroked his painful cock with his oily hand. He couldn’t think about the Thunderer right now. His own jealously wouldn’t allow him to share, yet. That would come but only after he had sated himself.  
He removed his fingers from the tight, grasping hole and used his oil slick fingers to prepare the way. Tom almost wailed at the loss of contact but could only hang his head and moan Loki’s name as they were replaced. Loki finished, and slowly removed his fingers. Then he stood and pulled Tom back into his embrace. His hand went to his cock as he lined himself up.  
“Are you ready Tom?”  
“Oh god…I…um…yeah.”  
Loki froze while planting kisses on his neck and Tom realized he was actually waiting for an answer. Or more importantly, a specific answer. So Tom tried to relax even though every muscle in his body was tight. His body felt like it was on fire and only Loki’s cold embrace was a comfort.  
“Relax Tom.”  
“I’m trying. I trust you but I’m scared.”  
“I am a god, trust me to take care of you.”  
“Oh Loki. I…I…shit. Just fuck me Loki, please? I have never been this hard before! Please Loki, Fuck me and let me come!”  
“I’ll not deny your pleasure, yet. You please me extensively lover. Now bend over and brace yourself against the tiles.”  
“Oh Loki.”  
Loki released his embrace and gently pushed Tom down until his back was straight. He lined himself up again and gently pushed. Tom stiffened and trembled but Loki didn’t let up. He also didn’t rush it. He simply gently pushed.  
“Relaxed Tom, listen to me, you can do this. Just try, once for me. Really try baby and relax.”  
He watched his words work on the young man and heard him take a deep breath. Then Tom lifted his face into the showers spray from a moment and Loki saw the lines of tension leave his shoulders. As Tom relaxed his tight ring of muscle relaxed too and almost too quickly Loki pushed the tip of his cock in. He stilled, panting himself now as Tom trembled and adjusted to the penetration.  
He slowly pushed in deeper, then retreated slightly only to push in deeper still. Loki placed both his hands on Tom’s shoulders and relentlessly pushed. And Tom took it silently, mouth open and gasping. When Tom finally broke Loki stilled and began kissing across his shoulders and back.  
“No more! Please! Loki, please, it’s…oh god…it’s overwhelming! It’s too much!”  
“Relax lover, adjust.”  
“I can’t! Please, I can’t! You’re too big! I feel so full I’m going to burst!”  
“Relax Tom. You needn’t take anymore because you have all of me already.”  
“What? I do?”  
“Oh yes lover. Every thick inch. All the way to my balls.”  
“Oh.”  
“Brace yourself darling, I’m going to start moving.”  
Tom put his hands back on the tiles. One had strayed to his own cock, purple with need and leaking but the other had reached behind himself to grab Loki’s hair. So he took another deep breath and felt Loki’s cold thickness slowly being withdrawn. He whimpered a little at the loss and heard Loki chuckle. He couldn’t see his face but knew the god was smirking.  
Then Loki let himself go and lost himself in the delicious sensation. So slowly he pulled almost all the way out only to slowly drive his cock in again. He slowly sped up his stroke once he was sure Tom was fine. He pistoned in and out of that slick heat and held on to Tom’s thin hips and perfectly shaped love handles.  
Tom was silent now but beginning to push himself backwards. Then he took his hand off the wall and grabbed his own thick, painful erection. But one punishing thrust from Loki made him brace himself against the wall again with a groan. Loki buried himself deep and held him upright and close.  
“Oh god, please Loki! You said I could! I’m so close and please!”  
“Come whenever you must lover but you’ll do it from me alone. Not your hand.”  
“But. I don’t know how! Please just…”  
“No”  
“But Loki?”  
Loki wrapped both arms around the wet shaking man and started to move his hips. He kissed on Tom’s straining neck then placed his lips close to his ear. He started rocking faster holding him close and started to whisper.  
“Listen to me now Tom. You will come for me and you will do it just from my cock alone. Can you feel my cock buried so deeply into your wonderful ass? You feel so hot and so tight for me lover. I feel like I’m melting. Can you feel me? Do you feel every inch I’m giving to you?”  
“Oh god Loki, I can feel everything. I’m on fire!”  
“Yes Tom, for me. And now I want more. Can you give me more? Can you try?”  
Loki kept snapping his hips and Tom was moaning and panting with each thrust. He reached his own hands back and held on to his icy lover. He didn’t try to stop or rush the god. He just needed something real to touch.  
“Anything for you Loki.”  
“Good boy Tom. Hold tight to me. Playtime is over. Now I’m going to properly fuck you.”  
“Oh God Loki.”  
“Come for me now Tom. Come for me.”  
Loki held Tom’s hip still with one hand and put his other hand around his throat. Then he started to really pound into the warm body. Tom was making a moaning sound with every pant but he was also holding Loki so tight had he been mortal he would have bruised. Tom finally pushed back and screamed loudly as the most intense orgasm he’s ever experienced ripped through his body.  
He clutched at Loki as he released, without his cock once being touched. Loki pulled the shaking man close and roared when he came deep inside of his slicked passage. Tom clenched around Loki’s cock and the God stilled and sagged into him kissing his neck.  
“Oh tom, you beautiful man. I felt you milking my cock dry. Taking everything I wanted to give you. Are you alright? Did I hurt you?”  
“Yes, I mean no, I mean. Fuck Loki. I felt that. All of that. I could feel you all the way up in my tummy and I could feel you coming and fuck. Everything. I felt everything and I came without you ever touching my cock. It was amazing.”  
“Imagine what it will feel like when I’m sliding into you while sucking your lovely cock.”  
“Oh god. Loki!”  
“Here lover, you’ve pleased me. Allow me to clean you up. It seems, ehehehehehe, I’m leaking out of you.”  
Loki took a step back and Tom was going to protest the last of contact but he didn’t leave. He just grabbed the soap and a rag. He lathered the rag and started at Tom’s neck and began to gently wipe him down. Tom was so rung out and exhausted he just raised his arms and let the god clean him. He never even realized until later that Loki could have used his magic and rushed this part. But he didn’t. He lowered himself to a servant and cleaned Tom thoroughly. He washed every inch of Tom’s body, pleased that he no longer jumped when the rag circled his ass or ran down his cock.  
Tom simply stood there, grinning sleepily at his god. When Loki was finished Tom reached for the rag but was waved off. As he rinsed himself off Loki stepped from the shower, used his magic on himself, and restored his image. Then he helped Tom to dry off and helped him into the other room and into bed.  
Once they were entwined with each other Tom finally found his voice.  
“Thank you Loki. Not only was that amazing but I saw what you did. With your cock I mean. I’m sorry I couldn’t take it all.”  
“Nonsense. You pleased me well.”  
“Will you stay with me tonight?”  
“Not always, but tonight, yes. I will find my rest with you.”  
“Loki? You don’t have to say anything but I need to. I love you.”  
“That pleases me Tom. Go to sleep now. You are worn. Hurt?”  
“Hm, no. Not really. A bit sore but I kind of like it. Good night Loki.”  
Tom pulled his face back from Loki’s neck and leaned up for a kiss. Then he snuggled back down. He wiggled his whole body a little closer and took a deep breath. It only took him a moment to fall into a deep peaceful sleep.  
Loki, on the other hand, couldn’t rest. He watched his sleeping human, conflicted. Tom did more than please him but the words caught in his throat. For once, his silver tongue had failed him. So he licked his lips again, tasting the last taste of his lover there and watched him sleep. He stroked his short hair and smiled a little wicked grin. This human was perfect. Thor was going to love him.


End file.
